Sharing
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: The crew are going on a Vongola Special Holiday... and Gokudera finds he has to share a car seat with Yamamoto! 8059! Yaoi!


**A/N: **The school holidays began today! And so, for my celebration, I'm posting a story! Even if it's not the holidays in other places, you can still read this story…and review…*hint hint*

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or cars with eight-seats, and I probably don't own Vongola Special Holidays either~

*****************************************************************

"Aah, finally! School's over!" said Tsuna as he and two others walked out of the gates of Namimori Middle. The trio walked happily to the Sawada residence, laughing cheerfully (Yamamoto), yelling angrily (Gokudera) and trying to calm Gokudera down (Tsuna). As the familiar noise became audible on the street that had been quiet and normal a few years before, the noise of crying, gunshots, explosion, etcetera, the trio stopped as the short brunette in the middle saw someone he did _not_ want to start his holidays by dealing with: Reborn.

"Reborn! Why are you here? Go back home!" yelled Tsuna worriedly. He didn't want his holidays to be ruined as soon as they had started.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't be scared. I am here to tell all three of you about the Vongola Special Holiday!" came the reply from the baby sitting on the ledge. "We are going to a reserved Vongola house by the seaside."

"No way! I don't want to have to do weird trainings all holidays! And don't drag Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto into this!"

The baby just smirked. "Don't worry Dame-Tsuna. It will be a normal holiday. Besides, you have no choice." His eyes glinted under his fedora.

"Hii! I'm going to die!"

********

"Why the hell are you here?!" shouted Gokudera angrily.

"Ahaha, I got invited too, remember? Let's all have fun on this holiday!" came Yamamoto's cheerful reply. It was the first morning of their holiday break, and Gokudera and Yamamoto waited outside the door of the Sawada residence, prepared to embark on their Vongola Special Holiday trip. Soon, the rest of the crew arrived, with Kyoko and Haru appearing at the doorstep and Tsuna, Bianchi (with her goggles on for her brother's sake), the two babies, Sawada Nana and Reborn emerging from the house. Tsuna's mum looked at the visitor's excitedly. "I just hired a car for us! I got my driver's license two weeks ago!" she exclaimed happily. And sure enough, there was a large, new eight-seater on the roadside. The crew ran excitedly to the vehicle and the doors had opened before Gokudera stopped in his tracks. "Wait!" Everyone turned to him questioningly. "There are only eight seats in this car, right?" Nods. "Well, we are going to need nine seats, if the two brats share." The others stopped, realising that this was true. So Reborn, as usual, gave a solution. "Since you pointed it out, why don't you share with someone, Gokudera?" he suggested, and got a negative response. "Eeh? Why me?" asked Gokudera, annoyed.

"Well, as Tsuna's right-hand man, you should make sure that he is comfortable!" replied Reborn, and this immediately made Gokudera agree.

"_Let's see…" _he thought. _"I can't sit with Aneki, that's for sure! And definitely not the Jyuudaime's mother… And I couldn't sit with the Jyuudaime's future girlfriend either, and I __**refuse **__to sit with that stupid woman, the brats are sharing already, so that leaves…"_ Gokudera's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "No… fucking…WAY!!" he yelled, making the others jump.

********

Gokudera shifted forward once more. His pride, his dignity, all shattered. He was sitting on the baseball-idiot's lap.

_Yamamoto laughed at his fuming friend. "Hey, Gokudera, you wanna share?" he had asked cheerfully. Silence was his answer. Then, "NO WAY IN HELL!!!!" and Tsuna had shouted out in worry and pleaded Gokudera to put his dynamite away. Grudgingly, the bomber obeyed. "C'mon, we have to make space for Tsuna, right?" asked Yamamoto, still smiling. And of course, Gokudera couldn't say no to that._

"Umm, Gokudera, isn't it uncomfortable like that?" asked Yamamoto, the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

"Shutup, idiot. As long as I'm as far away from you as I can be," replied Gokudera angrily.

"O-Okay, but you're almost falling off!" said the swordsman. He brought his hand to the bomber's waist and pulled him back slightly, making Gokudera jump. The storm guardian growled and shifted forward again. Yamamoto sighed and gave in, leaving his friend alone. And so the long journey continued.

********

"Aah, we're almost out of fuel!" exclaimed Sawada Nana as they drove through a small town. "We'd better refill here!" The car pulled to a stop at a petrol station and she climbed out. She was soon followed by Reborn and Bianchi. Then, "While we're here, maybe we should do some shopping…?" inquired Tsuna's mother thoughtfully. Two squeals were heard and Kyoko and Haru clambered out, followed by the two babies. The group walked towards the market.

In the car, Tsuna sighed. "I suppose I should go with them, or Reborn will kill me. Do you two wanna come?"

Gokudera shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to cause more trouble on you, Tenth! I will stay behind and guard the car!"

Tsuna nodded and then asked, "How about you, Yamamoto?"

"Aha, it's okay, I can't get up!" the teen replied, laughing. Tsuna looked at them and blushed slightly before getting out and running to catch up to the others.

Gokudera sighed. Now, it was just him and the baseball-idiot. Not his idea of fun. He simply chose to ignore the boy under him. There was an awkward silence. Then Yamamoto, trying to make conversation, said, "You can get off if you want to, Gokudera." The bomber simply glared down at him before turning his head and growling, "There's no point, idiot." The swordsman stared up at the figure sitting on him before laughing, "Yeah, it is pretty comfortable like this, ne?" Then the silver-haired teen blushed furiously before yelling, "N-No, if I get off, it'll take up time when the Jyuudaime comes back and I have to get back on. I wasn't thinking about those kind of things at all!" Gokudera felt heat rising to his face and looked away sharply. But suddenly he shivered as Yamamoto whispered hotly against his ear. "Oh really? That's too bad, because I was." Gokudera gave out what could only be described as a moan before he was spun around and kissed roughly by the taller boy. Gokudera gasped but before he could close his mouth, a tongue entered and began exploring him. He gave out another moan which seemed to make Yamamoto happy and then Gokudera felt a hand creeping up his shirt. Yamamoto continued to kiss the other boy while letting his hand roam over Gokudera's large expanse of skin. Then suddenly they heard familiar voices.

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! We took a bit too long shopping!" said Tsuna apologetically. Yamamoto just grinned at him as he usually would and answered, "Don't worry, we wouldn't have minded if you had taken a bit longer!" to which the whole crew looked curiously as Gokudera's face began to take a deep, red colour. But they wisely chose to say nothing and the journey continued, except Gokudera seemed more eager to get away from Yamamoto than before.

********

"Wah, what a beautiful house!" exclaimed Kyoko amazedly as they hopped out of the car and walked to the large mansion. It was by the sea and had a great view as well as a large forecourt and building. They entered and stood, entranced by the inside as well. Then, suddenly Reborn broke the silence, saying, "Okay, we shall assign rooms. Tsuna will be with me, the girls and the babies will go together, Maman and Bianchi will be together, and finally, Gokudera and Yamamoto." The crew nodded, except for Gokudera whole seemed to be choking on something. But for the sake of the Jyuudaime's holiday, he did not protest.

********

As the walked into the room they were to share for the holidays, Gokudera snarled angrily. "Why the heck do I have to share a room with an idiot like you?!" he growled.

But then gasped slightly as he was pulled forward into a kiss. "Do you really, _really,_ mind?" asked Yamamoto against the smaller boy's ear.

And soon Gokudera found, as he lay naked on a bed beside Yamamoto, he didn't really mind sharing.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **When I first posted this, I didn't add an A/N... so I added it now! Anyway, did you like it? Because I did! And, the awesome, epic Miria-sama has offered to write a sequel~ So you guys can all look forward to that. Because, I was wondering whether to add a second chapter or not, I wasn't sure if I wanted an M-rated fic at 13... So now, I have nothing to worry about! ^_^ Review please!


End file.
